


id like you to walk around in my mind.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: miu iruma, loud, brash, and sexual. she hated that last trait, sexual. she hated everything about that word. the crude way it rolled off your tounge, the connotation of the meaning, "slut." or the worse version, "whore."
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	id like you to walk around in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> vent story to get my feelings out. really felt like projecting onto miu.

miu iruma, loud, brash, and sexual. she hated that last trait, sexual. she hated everything about that word. the crude way it rolled off your tounge, the connotation of the meaning, "slut." or the worse version, "whore." the act, the mask, the façade of a loud brash and energetic person was tiring, and the amount of swears she peppered in was to make it bearable, but on occasion her façade would break and she would be "sick." and not go to school.

she couldn't voice her thoughts, it'd be out of character. her whole act was a tall high heeled sex addict, yet she was the exact opposite. if you knew miu at all, you'd know that she loved the internet and video games. she played a specific one, a FPS. she played it non stop. she would be on there from 2 AM to 7 PM the next day. and she met a man on there, she was no older than 13 but she was friendly and fun. the man friended and messaged her asking for her discord.

she allowed him to talk to her. they'd talk everyday, she thought he was a 13 year old boy like her. ace was the name he went by, so she went by miu. on one monday, a month and a half after talking, he simply messaged.

ace: how old are you?

now this confused miu, why would he ask? maybe for HIS safety?

miu: im 12 :D!  
ace: you're so mature for your age, im 35.

miu turned her phone off. her mom always told her about the creeps on the internet, the one who'd hurt her, the ones who'd tell her to be careful. but... he was so nice. he wouldn't hurt her.

miu: oh, well! that's nice :)  
ace: yeah, do you not mind?  
miu: well, it's kind of weird but...  
ace: im really really lonely and ive been wanting to kill myself for a while... but you're my only friend, you wouldn't leave, right?

miu felt bad, she was only 12. but she knew this man probably had it hard, she knew what it was like, to feel like you didn't belong. she didn't mind. she wouldn't leave him. she would be there for him.

miu: no, i won't leave you. how can i make you feel better?  
ace: can i get a picture?

miu sent a picture of her face.

ace: no, no, of somewhere else.

a month later he would be asking everything of her. he would be asking for a picture everyday, and miu would say no. but one day ace sent her a message saying he'd kill herself. she sent him a picture.

ace: what a good whore.

she cried herself to sleep that night, and stopped wearing short sleeves after that day. she was thirteen now, she decided that she'd have to block him eventually. plus, in school she learned about grooming, which is what he was doing. so with teary eyes, pressed block and stopped playing her favorite video game.

things didn't get better, she didn't tell her mom, dad or friends about it, she was scared of being shamed. things got worse, and worse, and things started to spiral out of control. her thoughts would be impeding, she'd be in school and all of a sudden feel a surge of guilt and pain. she would excuse herself to the bathroom and hear passing whispers of her going to go and make out and do other things with her boyfriend. she didn't have a boyfriend.

but she went along with it, she made sex jokes left and right, it's what they expected of her, and she felt like this would help justify what she did with that man. she then began to go to more parties, each time full of meaningless drinking. she hated beer, but drank it to be like everyone else. her outspoken and loud persona made her popular, everyone liked her. right? she was exactly how everyone expected her to be. 

and things got worse once kokichi found a word to describe her that he wouldn't stop calling her. "whore." it was her single trigger word, the word he called her. everytime she was called that, she excused herself to the bathroom. she justified that kokichi was in the right, he wouldn't know what happened, and it was just a joke, right?

it got worse, people started saying stuff like "she's a bottom!" and started making jokes about her breasts. she began to hide them as well.

one day, on instagram, she saw a post. "Child Grooming & the Effects it has on Children." on her friends' Instagram story. she saw the comments.

"i was 15 when i was groomed."  
"i was 17."

she wanted to share her story. she left a single comment, "i was 12 years old, he was 35." she went to sleep feeling alright. the next morning, she woke up to an array of dms and comments. she remembered her comment and quickly deleted it. someone saw her comment, someone realized the popular girl everyone loved and hated, and wanted to be was a slut.

she was sick after that. she dry heaved into the toilet, told her mom she was sick, and slept for hours. 

when the next week came, she ignored all the questions people threw her way, she ignored kokichi's normal blabbing about how she was a cum dumpster and terrible person. it was okay, until her classmate, kaede, asked her what was wrong. she fell into tears, she couldn't go on much longer with people bringing it up. she asked to be excused from class, without caring what the teacher's answer was, she headed to the bathroom.

kaede followed. kaede knew miu had something to share, and wouldn't stop until she got it. kaede might've been stubborn, but it was stubbornness for the right reason. she knocked on the stall door. miu fell into tears and opened it, falling into kaede's arms. she let kaede know about everything she suffered. a year with suicide baiting, a year of no eating, a year of self harm. a year of grooming. she let kaede know.

kaede listened. she knew when to talk, saying things like "it might not be okay, but it'll get better." and she walked miu home from school that day.

miu opened up to her parents, got therapy and was diagnosed with PTSD and depression, she began to talk about the effects of grooming more.

kaede helped miu recover more than anyone, and kaede was always there. so it was no surprise to anyone when they announced their romantic relationship.

but she had one more person to talk to, kokichi. she's avoided kokichi like the plague since she got therapy, he'd make it worse, wouldn't he? he'd make fun of her, bully her, he'd probably call her a whore again, which she learned was her trigger word. when miu talked to him, he seemed softer, he seemed like he cared. and she heard three words she never thought to hear from him.

"im sorry, miu."

he said it again, feeling terrible. it was all a joke to him, but he never wanted to make her hurt.

"im sorry, miu." 

"im sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic in years. be nice.


End file.
